Percy Dies
by kitkatkittykat5000
Summary: Percy Dies. These are random scenes where Percy gets his head eaten. Nothing too graphic, no mentions of blood or anything. If a very squeamish girl can laugh while reviewing it, you can too. I AM NOT A PERCY HATER. PJ love forever! Also: If you read my '10 Ways to Annoy PJO' fic it's on Deviantart. Details inside.
1. Percy dies for the first time

**HAY GUYS. I haven't been on here in forever, and I'm very sorry about that. I will now update the stories which have not been updated, nut they may not be put up 'till Sunday at the least. **

**SO **

**Welcome to 'Percy Dies'! First of all, I am **_**NOT **_**a Percy hater. I love Percy! I just came up with this randomly. SO DON'T BE MAD**

**THE FOLLOWING IS SOMETHING COLPETELY RANDOM OF THE TOP OF MY HEAD AND SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, NOR DO I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, POKEMON, OR VICTORIOUS/VICTORIA JUSTICE.**

Percy Jackson was walking down the sidewalk watching Tori Goes Platinum on his phone. Then Grover called, and Percy's ringtone, the Pokemon theme song, started to play loudly. Then a monster caame up and ate Percy's head as he pushed the 'Answer' button. R.I.P. Percy.

"Hello? Hellooooo? Percy? You there? Peerrrrce? I've got muffins! Hello?"

**FREE COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Remember that fic I posted a long time ago, called '10 Ways to Annoy PJO'? Well, I'm starting back up on Deviantart! If you liked it, or want to know fun ways to annoy your favorite Percy Jackson characters, go here to see what's going on, what's new, what will stay the same, and to post suggestions! (take out the spaces guys!) kitkatkttykat5000. deviantart journal/How-To-Annoy-Percy-Jackson-People-PREVIEW-THING-****306977510 **** After the characters from PJatO are thoroughly annoyed, we will move on to HoO characters. **


	2. Percy dies for the second time

**AN: Percy dies. Don't like? There's a back button. Like it? Leave a review! Have suggestions for how Percy will die in the next chapter? They'll be considered! Any constructive critisism?I will try and improve! NOTE: This is completely random of the top of my head, and will probably not be very graphic. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or anything else that is not owned by a girl in a fuzzy pink bathrobe.**

Percy Jackson was sitting on his ceiling eating a taco. Don't ask how he got there, or why he was eating a taco, because he will not tell you. The smell of the taco was so alluring, that Luke came back from the dead to eat that taco. So they faught, then a monster came in, attracted by the taco sent as well, and ate both of their heads. Then ate the taco. The end.

Percy Jackson was on his computer, when he noticed he had an email. It was from 'Ugly_face54'. He opened it, and a monster popped out of the screen, and ate Percy's head. The end.

**Narrarator: **Percy Jackson was; **You: **Let me guess. He's doing something random, a monster appears from nowhere and eats his head right? **Narrarator: Wrong! Let me start over. **Percy Jackson was at archery practice at Camp Half-Blood. He was very hot and sweaty, so he collapsed in the middle of the floor, then a stray arrow hit his hand. Then Chiron came over and ate his head. The end. **You: **That was exactly the same. -_- **Narrarator: No, a monster **_**didn't **_**eat his head, Chiron did. You: **-_-

_Me: Why am I leaning to the right? Why can't I lean to the left? Why are you reading this? Percy isn't dying! Scroll down. :(_

_Scroll down some more._

_More._

_More._

_More..._

_Stop. You're here. Seriously, why can't I lean to the left?_

Percy Jackson was walking down the street with Riptide in his hand, balancing a pencil on his nose. A monster came out from the shadows. Percy turned around, still balencing the pencil, and ate the monsters head. The end.

**TABLES HATH BEEN TURNED. What will happen now? To be continued... Or not. =P**


	3. Percy dies for the third time

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. V.V Buut, here's a special chapter for Percy's b-day. Yay~ I don't own PJO or any songs mentioned below.**

Percy sat at his kitchen table. Annabeth was next to him, and there was a giant blue cake in front of him. Percy announced, "I am going to eat this cake." So he did. He ate all 65 pounds of that cake. (I told you it was huge.) And he didn't get a single stomachache afterwards. Randomly a dj booth appeared out of nowhere, and started playing 'Call Me Maybe'. Percy jumped up on the table, and started singing high-pitched and off key. Annabeth left the building. Percy kept singing. He took off his shirt and turned on rainbow strobe lights, which annoyed his neighbors, but when they came to complain, they were so distracted by Percy's abs they started singing and taking off their shirts too. Grover stopped by, put a half eaten muffin on Percy's head, felt his abs, and jumped out the window yelling 'GOATBOY!'. One shirtless neighbor took the muffin and ate it. Then he exploded. No-one cared. The song ended, so everybody left. Percy fell asleep. Then some demons took him to their secret hide-out, where they put him in a giant hole. When Percy woke up, he grew wings and flew out of the hole, then got electrecuted by Zeus. He went to Mount Olympus and beat up Zeus, then licked Aphrodite's box of chocolates. Then he went back to his house, where he found everybody who ate his head before waiting for him. They gave him another giant cake, and when Percy went to eat it, a monster popped out and ate his head. The End.

**Yay~**


End file.
